gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumble McSkirmish
|image = S1e10 rumble mcskirmish.png |first = Fight Fighters |last = Soos and the Real Girl |voice = Brian Bloom |inspiration = Ken Masters, Akuma, Ryu, Sagat and E.Honda from the Street Fighter series. |awards = |fullname = |alias = |personality = Direct, Angry, Revengeful |appearance = Strong, Muscular, Tall |birthday = |occupation = A Game Character |alliance = Fight Fighters |goal = To win (while inside his game); |home = Fight Fighters |family = Father (supposedly killed by another character in the game) |pets = |minions = |friends = Dipper Pines (formerly) |enemies = Dr. Karate; Dipper Pines; Robbie |likes = Fighting, Honor |dislikes = Being lied to |powers = Fighting skills, Fire balls, meteors |weapons = Anything he can find |quote = "Winners don't lose!" }} Rumble McSkirmish is a video game character that appears in the episode, "Fight Fighters." He protects Dipper from Robbie under the belief Robbie had killed Dipper's father, until Dipper confesses that he lied to Rumble. History Rumble McSkirmish is a playable fighter in Fight Fighters, an arcade game that Dipper and Wendy like to play. Once, Dipper brought him into the real world by using the "ultimate power code" that he found on the lower left side of the arcade game, implying that to unleash ultimate power to the game, he would have to hit a combination of buttons in order. Since Dipper was his fighter in the game, Rumble McSkirmish made it his goal to protect him, and Dipper made Rumble McSkirmish think that Robbie killed his father, which Dipper decided to use to his advantage in an upcoming fight with Robbie. But Dipper soon loses control of Rumble during the fight. Rumble chases Robbie through Main Street, where he destroys many things in the process, such as fire hydrants and cars. At the water tower, Rumble finds out that Dipper had lied and Robbie didn't kill his father. This leads Rumble to believe that instead of Robbie being the "boss fight," it is actually Dipper. He then performs a ridiculously massive combo, and absolutely annihilates Dipper. Then, since he's beaten "the boss," the game ends, and a game over sign appears and Rumble disappears. He is the main antagonist of the online game Rumble's Revenge. Rumble makes a minor appearance in Soos and the Real Girl where he calls Giffany a opponent before being zapped by her. Appearance Rumble McSkirmish is a video game character. As such, he is made of pixels, making him seem "blurry" as Robbie said, and the pixels are also rather sharp, according to Dipper. He has a blond mullet with a red band around his head, and wears no shirt. It is shown that he is very muscular and equally strong. He has tape on his forearms and wears indigo pants that looks cut on the bottom with a red belt similar to the band around his head. He has an eyepatch on his left eye, and wears no shoes. Sightings Trivia *The character on his back is 屁, the Chinese character for fart and butt. *While walking on the street he pulls out a pipe and says he got it from an oil drum. This is a reference to games such as "Final Fight," where food and weapons can be found by hitting containers like oil drums and crates. *The three words Mabel had him say were "Effervescence, apple fritter, riboflavin!" *It is shown he takes a huge offense to lying, even saying it brought him in on the path of evil. *At one point, Rumble asks Dipper to take him to the Soviet Union, unaware that it has not existed since December 1991. This is a reference to a famous quirk in Street Fighter II. The original game, released in summer of 1991, contains a "USSR" level. Several upgraded editions of the game were made in the following years which changed and updated various aspects of the game. Despite this, the "USSR" level retained its name, even in versions released years after the Soviet Union fell. *Rumble destroying a car is a reference to a bonus stage which appears in both Street Fighter II and Final Fight. In the latter game, successfully destroying the car will cause a character to run onscreen and say "Oh, my car," in a famously emotionless manner. This line is referenced directly in the episode. *Rumble punching an oil drum and finding a large pipe inside, finding a sword lying in the street and even the GO! letters that appeared after destroying random things in the street are references to beat-em-up video games such as Final Fight and Streets of Rage, where such weapons could be found lying around randomly or inside objects like oil drums which were lying around randomly. *Rumble chasing Robbie down a building's fire escape while throwing barrels at him is a reference to Donkey Kong. *In a press release mentioning a sequel to Rumble's Revenge, his name is misspelled as "Rumble McSquirmish." *Rumble seemingly possesses no looking up animation. This is clearly a contradiction, however, as earlier on he points at and even ''looks up ''to Robbie while the latter is trying to hide on top of the water tower. Quotes ru:Грохот Макскирмиш Category:Antagonists Category:Creatures Category:Deceased